Child of Flame and Water
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Five years ago Katara left the Fire Nation Palace after the defeat of Ozai not even staying for Zuko's coronation. Five years passed and her daughter and the woman they lived with were kidnapped, and then rescued. Now Katara has returned to her friends with the same secrets that caused her to flee. Also finding out the true identity of the woman she had stayed with. Zutara fic.
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

Chapter 1: Running Away

Katara didn't know what had come over her that night especially after all of her tribe's teachings. They had just defeated Fire Lord Ozai and Aang had asked her to be with him making it so that she had to finally tell him that she only loved him as a brother. Having turned sixteen during the time they had travelled the world in her tribe she was old enough to drink, and even if she wasn't her father had given her permission to celebrate their victory. Now though as she woke with her head pounding and beside someone she had never thought she'd be with that way she had wished her father had stopped her.

Her tribe had always warned young girls not to give themselves up before marriage, and to her tribe it was a disgrace if a girl lost her virginity before marriage. The only time it wasn't a disgrace was when the girl had had no choice in the matter. However she knew even when drunk that he wouldn't have taken her innocence if she hadn't allowed it.

Getting up quickly glancing at the man she had only begun to see as a friend she knew she couldn't stay here, and neither could she go home. Her father would be trying to find a suitable husband for her, but the only man she would be able to marry without being seen as a disgrace was the one lying in his bed. At the same time though she knew exactly what she had to do, although there was blood on the bed proving what had happened and his honor would demand he married the girl whose innocence he took she doubted that he would remember the previous night. All she would have to do is act like everything was fine, and then leave after finding out some sort of excuse that would justify her not staying here and not going home. It would take all her skill to make sure neither Toph nor Aang figured out something was wrong.

Dressing quickly she was glad he was such a sound sleeper otherwise everything would be pointless because he would catch her leaving his room. They had become friends and she knew she couldn't lie to him outright if he caught her. If she stayed and he had to ask her father for her hand due to honor she knew it might break his relationship with Aang, and the world couldn't deal with that sort of trouble right now. To make their dreams of a war free world true they needed to keep all the nations in harmony, and that meant they all needed to be on good terms with the Avatar.

Leaving his room with one last glance at him she was glad that she had awoken so early because there were no servants to see her leaving his room, and therefore no one but him would be able to figure out what had happened. Luckily for her that meant that unless if he was used to being drunk he wouldn't recall anything that had happened. She didn't even recall anything after drinking, but the evidence spoke for itself, and luckily she had seen the blood confirming that he had been the only one she had been with that way. Katara just couldn't handle it if she had ended up having lost her innocence and been with two different men in the same night.

It was probably good for her that her room was so close to his because it made it less likely for her to be caught during her walk of shame. What would Gran Gran think of her when she learned that her only granddaughter had brought shame on their family? After all the water tribe might blame her family for being too lenient with her. Trying to banish those thoughts from her head she headed towards the bath in her room and quickly washed away all the evidence of the previous night. The warm water soothing the ache she felt, although it wasn't as bad as she had heard from some woman when visiting the Northern Water Tribe. They had thought she needed to be told of such things to prepare her because of the fact that with no men in her tribe they felt no one had deemed it worth it to tell her such information at her age.

After the water went cold she quickly bended the water off of her not wanting any moisture left on her well she prepared for the day. Her head was still pounding from her hangover, but she wanted to make sure no one would expect her to be more then hung over. At the same time though it was the perfect excuse for her to not be too social since it was her first. Dressing quickly and then focusing on her hair she was glad that no one expected her to be in formal clothing because with the way her head pounded she doubted that she could do it.

A knock sounded on her door almost making her jump in freight did he wake up and remember? "Lady Katara," a voice rang through making her sigh in relief. "It is time for breakfast."

"I'll be right out," she called wincing at the pain the loud voices caused her head. If it wouldn't have seemed rude and strange for her she would have just skipped breakfast altogether. With everything that happened and the pain in her head she doubted that she would be able to eat anything without throwing it right back up. Then again as long as she was able to drink some tea it wouldn't seem weird to the others her not being able to eat because they all knew this was the first time she had ever drank. Having seen it as something to be avoided when they were constantly on the run after all you can't escape someone if you don't have a clear head.

Looking into the mirror one more time to make sure she hadn't somehow missed a love bite or something she took a deep breath. She was Katara best friend of the Avatar, daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and a Master Water Bender she could do this. After all she knew how much was put on her being able to hide what had happened. Aang might have accepted that she had no feelings for him, but he would see it as betrayal thinking she hadn't told him the whole truth if she admitted to what had happened last night. He'd think she rejected him for someone else when she wasn't even sure of how she felt about him. At the same time he would think that they had gone behind his back. If they had truly done this out of love though and had told him how they felt he'd forgive them, but he wouldn't forgive what he would see as lies.

Blinking back the tears that caused she walked towards the door opening it and sighing when the young woman who called her bowed. She would never get used to someone bowing to her. She might basically be the Princess of her Tribe, but unlike their sister Tribe they hadn't really shown that they were nobility. After all a tribe with only women and children couldn't really be bothered to treat those who had to work as hard as them differently.

"I will lead you to where everyone is eating," the woman said with another bow. The classic clothes of the Fire Nation servants tugged at Katara's heart because she knew with Ozai being Fire Lord the servants probably feared those with power. Hopefully after only a few months with their new Fire Lord they would realize that they no longer had something to fear, and hopefully Azula would be able to heal. Katara just couldn't find herself able to blame the young woman for her actions since her father had been the one to turn her into the monster she was. If they were lucky love and affection from her brother and uncle would be able to help her heal.

As she walked to where everyone else was she felt like a noose was tightening around her neck. Even if they didn't know it from today onwards their entire relationship would change because she would always be hiding this from them. Never again would they be able to have that carefree nature about them because her lies would be ruining it.

"The Lady Katara," a man announced opening the doors to the dining room. Immediately her family and friends eyes were on her as they all smiled and waved. Sokka was stuffing his face, and Katara wondered how he could eat so much after having drunk as much as he had the night before.

Smiling at them although it didn't quite reach her eyes she greeted them, "Good morning everyone," it was obvious that her heart wasn't in it though when she got concerned looks from them as she sat down. Maybe the fates were smiling at her because she had a seat as far away from him as possible. The look on his face told her he knew what had happened the night before, but because he hadn't looked up immediately when she came in she knew he didn't remember who he had been with.

Smirking at her behind his food Sokka turned towards her, "feeling a little sick today little sister?" he asked in a sing song voice as she drank her tea but avoided the food.

Glaring at him she just turned away mad that he could have such a chipper attitude after last night. Thankfully though everyone seemed to believe that was all that was wrong as her dad and Iroh laughed at her. She knew they didn't mean anything harsh about her, but a small part of her felt upset that they were laughing at her. The only reason she held off snapping at them was because they didn't know what was truly wrong with her, and she didn't want them to look deeper into it. Besides if they knew they wouldn't laugh at her they would probably be very disappointed in her.

"Are you going to be ready to leave in a few days?" he dad asked once he stopped laughing his words making everyone turn silent and solemn. Most likely the rest of the gang had never thought about what would happen once they won the war, and they probably hadn't realized that they would all be going their separate ways.

Toph had been talking about how she needed to make her parents realize her worth, and had been planning on starting a school for metal bending. She felt like this was something that could help make building things faster, and at the same time would be helpful to catch criminals. First though she would need funding to do it and her parents were the best choice for it. Even though she worried about them trying to cage her again she felt she could get through to them by showing them her rare skills.

Now that their dad had been found and the prisoners of war were going to be released the Southern Water Tribe was going to need them to rebuild. Her dad as their Chief and Sokka as the next Chief, but they didn't really need her for that. Although they both expected her to help them with the rebuilding of the Tribe there was nothing really for her to do. Suki had to go back to Kyoshi Island and train a new leader for the warriors if she wanted to be able to marry Sokka.

Aang would have to stay here in the Fire Nation so that he could make relations with the other nations easier and help prevent uprisings. Aang and Zuko would have to work together to repair the damage done to the Fire Nations beliefs due to the past Fire Lords. They had all talked about these things in passing for what would happen once the war was over, but they hadn't really comprehended that they would be apart.

"Actually dad," she said nervously, "I'm not going back with you."

The minute the words were out of her mouth her father and brother turned to her with sad eyes like they couldn't believe it. She doubted either of them had thought that after having been finally reunited once again that she would willingly want to leave them. However even if last night hadn't happened Katara wouldn't have gone home with them now that the war is over she had to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. All she knew for the moment though was that she didn't want to return to the Water Tribe or stay in the Fire Nation.

"Katara why?" Sokka asked his voice sounding like he was trying to hold back tears. It was surprising because she had rarely ever thought she would hear her brother on the verge of tears, and certainly not because she wasn't going home. All eyes were on her and the look Toph was giving her told her that she had to be careful with her words otherwise Toph might notice she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Smiling softly at her brother she answered him trying to hide her own pain. "You all know exactly what you want to or need to do with your lives. I don't I just need to be able to find my own path, and I was planning on leaving tonight," those last words made everyone quiet, but no one denied that it was what was best for her.

Hours later they all shared tearful goodbyes as Katara left having been given a Komodo Rhino by Iroh to make her travelling easier. It would be the last time anyone would see Katara for years, although she made sure to write everyone knowing if she didn't that they would have hunted her down. They all respected her way to much to interfere with her trying to find her path, and they told her they missed her and that they would patiently await her return home.

 ** _Authors Note: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender otherwise Katara and Zuko would be together. This plot is one I came up with on my own though and I do own my own characters. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction and would appreciate reviews on what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2: Return

Chapter 2: Return

Five years had passed since Katara had seen her friends in person and letters were their only way of communicating. None of them were married yet, and Katara felt a little guilty thinking that Sokka and Suki were waiting for her to return before they tied the knot. After she left she ended up staying in the Fire Nation despite what she had been planning as a healer. She had almost left the borders of the Fire Nation when she came upon a village wrought with sickness and she had healed everyone.

Learning that everyone in the smaller villages knew nothing about the war's end she had had travelled for the first five months to different villages healing their sick and informing them that the new Fire Lord would help his people. The last village she stopped at though she had ended up collapsing in front of an older woman's house and then learned there had been more consequences to that night then she had expected. The woman was a healer who specialized in herbs, and she had informed Katara that she was pregnant. Having seen how distraught Katara was the woman Zyra had offered to let her live with her, and help her heal the cases the herbs alone wouldn't work on.

Zyra later acted as a grandmother to Katara's daughter Kiriko who had her mother's hair and general features, but her father's golden eyes. Kiriko's birthmark on her back showing her to be her father's daughter ended up making it so that she had to admit to Zyra who Kiriko's father was. After explaining her reason for never telling him what had happened that night Zyra had become even more fiercely protective over the both of them, and told Katara that she had been right to leave. Sometimes though Katara wondered if she had been right to leave despite the reassurance from Zyra because she had wondered if the reason he hadn't married was due to that night.

"Ms. Katara, Ms. Katara," a young teenager named Miyu yelled running towards her. Katara was used to being called like this, but when she looked up from tending the herbs and saw Miyu's face she knew something was terribly wrong. The girl tended to be calm whenever she got Katara to heal someone no matter how close to death they seemed, but this time Miyu was looking at her with so much fear on her face that Katara didn't know what to do.

"Miyu what's wrong," Katara demanded to know rushing up to the young girl hoping nothing had happened to Kiriko.

"These men wearing all black they attacked Ms. Zyra and took her and Kiriko. I tried to follow them, but they took off on some sort of animal before I could get close enough," the girl said crying with such sadness. Ever since Kiriko had been a toddler Miyu had helped them watch her when they had to go off on calls. She was like a sister to her daughter, and Katara knew that the girl was feeling as much pain and sadness as Katara.

"Did you see where they went?" she asked trying to stay calm. Her being hysterical wouldn't help her daughter, or the woman she had come to see as a second mother. Praying to La and Tui, even Agni she wished that her family wouldn't be hurt. Did they know who Kiriko's father was, was that why they had taken them, or were they taken by coincidence?

"No it happened so fast. I'm sorry," she said collapsing on the ground in tears. The poor girl was the same age she was when she had left with Aang, but with the war having been over for five years she hadn't expected something like this. Katara hadn't expected something like this to happen either, and she was afraid of why it was happening now. Kiriko hadn't even shown signs yet of being a bender and now she wished that her daughter or Zyra was a bender because then they would be safer. If they could hold their attackers off they could escape, but it was impossible.

Hugging Miyu quickly she whistled calling Xan her Komodo Rhino to her. Time was of the essence if she wanted to save them, and if worse came to worse she would have to head to the capital to get reinforcement. It would mean revealing that she had a child out of wedlock maybe even admitting whose child, but if it meant that she could save her daughter's life she would do anything. Hopping up she saw the crowd gathered around Miyu the news had probably already spread, and they all looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Despite the fact that they knew her child was illegitimate they had all come to love her and her daughter, and they didn't care that their healer hadn't waited for marriage.

"I'll send word when I find them," she promised smiling at the villagers who were sending her off. She was glad that she kept the saddle bags on Xan with emergency supplies in case she ever had to go to another village quickly to treat someone. In the past five years she had become famous amongst the nearby villages, and many people came to her for help when their own healers couldn't. The fact that if needed she would treat you for free also made it a lot easier.

Waving at them one last time she left her heart heavy as she prayed she would find them in good health, or at the very least alive. It would kill her if she lost her daughter now when she should have protected her. She trusted Zyra though and knew the older woman would do her best to protect Kiriko from harm even if she had to sacrifice herself. Knowing Zyra she was probably blaming herself for getting captured. Thinking that if she hadn't been so weak they wouldn't have been, but Katara didn't blame the older woman at all.

For days she rode and searched only sleeping when she couldn't ride any longer, and when Xan was too exhausted to continue. Xan rested whenever she stopped at a village asking them if they knew what was going on. Most of the answers were the same they were a group who had been taking woman and young girls when they were away from men. Only a few benders had been able to escape them because none of the group themselves were benders. Apparently she wasn't the only one looking for these men because the royal army was hunting them down as well having been informed of what had happened. Hearing those words had filled her with pride because she knew if it was still Ozai's reign that they wouldn't have trusted the Fire Lord to help them.

The odd thing though was that Katara always seemed to just miss the royal army either arriving before them at some villages or after them. She had been told at some villages that the army knew that there were others searching as well, and that they didn't care as long as those searching sent word to them if they found the men. She would send word aright, but only after she froze them all to the ground to prevent their escape. It would be doing what they asked, but ignoring the unspoken warning she had gotten to not fight them herself. Then again most villages she stopped at didn't know she was a bender, and she kept it that way not wanting them to know who she was just yet.

It was only after she had stopped at the last village though that she had gotten the best and worse news. The men who were most likely the group who had taken her daughter and Zyra had been caught and been taken to the Boiling Rocks for their crimes. It made her shudder wondering what else other then kidnapping they had done to their captives to make them be sentenced to that horrible place. She was also told though that all the victims had been brought to the Palace despite protests for the royal physicians to look over. After she was told that though she ran out of there and rode off towards the place she had left five years ago praying with everything she had that her daughter and Zyra were there and safe.

Two days later she was finally there and breathing heavily having not gotten much sleep in the last few days. The only sleep she had allowed herself had been so she didn't kill Xan in her hurry. Even though she knew if they were at the castle they wouldn't be harmed she worried about her daughter being there too long. For all she knew they already knew who her father was because if she had been injured and treated they would have seen the mark on her back.

"Halt," a voice commanded as she got closer to the gates. "State your business," the voice added probably being more cautious just in case there were others working with that group.

Shaking slightly in fear because she didn't yet want to use her name she hoped her reason for being her would be enough. She hoped that she would just be able to collect her daughter and Zyra, and then leave here once again. "I heard those taken from their homes by the group of black clad men were brought here. My daughter and her honorary grandmother were taken, and I came here hoping to find them," she called back.

Instead of giving a verbal answer the gates creaked open and she was allowed entrance. Her face was hidden beneath a hat she had worn to keep the hot sun off of her skin, and provided shade during her ride. As she clicked for Xan to enter she could see the servants watching her, since it was everyday someone who wasn't royalty or noble came on a Komodo Rhino. Once she had reached the palace doors a man approached and offered her a hand down from Xan before another servant smiled at her and took Xan towards the stables. Either they had recognized her somehow or they had been told to treat anyone looking for their loved ones this way.

Another young woman approached her and she could recognize her as the girl who had so long ago escorted her to the dining hall for breakfast. She had grown some, but still seemed younger then Katara's own 21 years.

"I've been instructed to bring anyone looking for their family to the guest wing. If you can describe who you are looking for I can ask those there if they are in the infirmary or not," the woman said bowing slightly and giving Katara a sympathetic look.

Instead of answering her Katara was panicking as she followed the maid. What if Kiriko and Zyra aren't here and she came back here for nothing? There could be another group out there and she could be wasting valuable time to find them on a false lead. Worse what if she found out that her daughter had been killed, or Zyra had died and Kiriko witnessed it? The maid probably knew what direction Katara's thoughts were going because she didn't try to talk to her yet.

A part of Katara wished she could just run through the halls shouting Kiriko's name, but she didn't want to bring to much attention to herself. Besides although some of this place looked slightly familiar the only place Katara truly knew how to get to was the throne room. Which they were much closer to then she felt comfortable with. At any moment she could run into Iroh, or Aang, or heaven forbid Zuko and then they would wonder what she was doing here after all these years without announcing that she was back.

Passing the throne room the noise from within was making Katara shiver knowing that at least one of the people in there would probably know her. They were almost past the area completely when a large wave of heat escaped the room and the maid sighed. Katara wondered if Zuko was losing his temper over something, and was going to ignore it when she heard a familiar voice scream, "I want my mommy!"

Ignoring the maid behind her who tried to stop her Katara opened the door to the throne room bringing all eyes on her, but the only one she focused on was Kiriko. With tears in her eyes she launched herself towards the little girl only belated realizing when she felt fire sear her flesh that her daughter was surrounded by a column of fire. Gasping in pain she still walked forward wanting to make sure that Kiriko was fine.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm here," she said softly to her daughter watching as realization showed in her eyes and the fire stopped when the girl launched herself into her mother's arms. With tears in her eyes she clutched the little girl to her tightly trying to ignore the pain the burns were giving her. She had always known it was a possibility her daughter could be a fire bender like her father, but she wondered how turbulent her feelings must have been for her to completely surround herself with fire without having any training behind her.

Glancing up when another pair of arms flung themselves at her she smiled through her tears as she looked at Zyra. Luckily the older woman looked uninjured and healthy, and pulling her daughter's arms off of her she looked her over to. Kiriko didn't want to let go, but did once she saw that her mother was just looking her over and making sure she was ok. Then once she confirmed she was she hugged her daughter back against her thanking the spirits above that he daughter was safe.

It was only when someone coughed loudly that she remembered that they weren't alone and she froze as she saw the people surrounding her. Judging by the looks on her friends, and surprisingly her brother's faces they hadn't yet realized who she was. Instead they were giving pointed looks towards the woman beside her almost like they all knew her. Zuko looked like he was really angry at her, but super happy to see her at the same time.

The silence was broken though when Iroh began to talk to her, "thank you young lady for taking care of Ursa all these years," he said with a smile completely shocking Katara with his words. She was almost about to ask him who he was talking to when she caught Zyra's eyes and the ashamed expression in them. The woman who had been acting like Kiriko's grandmother all these years really was her grandmother, and she hadn't even realized it. Even though Zuko had shown them all a picture of Ursa Katara hadn't realized that the woman she had been living with for four and a half years was really the mother he was looking for.

"You shouldn't thank me," she said tears in her eyes as she whispered those words knowing now that she couldn't hide from them any longer. How could she be mad at Ursa when she had done a similar thing even though she had told Ursa the truth about her, how could she expect a woman who had been hiding for over ten years to tell her that she was her daughters blood.

Before anyone could ask her why she was denying her thanks she took of her hat watching as many emotions flicked over their faces happiness at seeing her, confusion over her daughter, anger for not telling them, and many more. There were tears in all of their eyes as they looked at her as well, and then they were all hugging her and crying. Kiriko was just looking up at her mother with confusion and Katara was wondering what she should do. Should she tell them the truth now about who her daughter's father was because they obviously didn't know? If they did they would all be looking at her and demanding an explanation and her brother would have tried to kill Zuko.

"Mommy why they hug you?" Kiriko asked tilting her head at everyone in confusion. Making them all let go as they stared once again at her daughter and turned accusing eyes on her.

"They're old friends of mommy, but right now why don't you go for a nap with Nana. Mommy needs to talk to them ok?" she asked not wanting to get into everything with her daughter in the room. She was just an innocent child in all of this, and besides it's not like she can say well that man is your father, that's his great-uncle, your aunt, and my brother could she? Although she would have to explain things to her daughter later she wanted to do it when her daughter wouldn't have to hear yelling.

Zyra no Ursa smiled at her most likely realizing why she wanted her daughter to go for a nap, and even though Kiriko pouted not wanting to be away from her mother again she agreed. Zuko looked like he was going to protest his mother's leaving, but then seemed to think better of it when he remembered how stressed out her daughter had been earlier. Giving her daughter one last hug she handed her over to her grandmother and smiled at them as they followed the maid who led her here to a room. She didn't really want to be separated from her daughter after not seeing her for a week, but she knew it was better for her daughter to not hear the argument that was about to break out.

Once they were gone all eyes once again turned towards her and looked like they were all expecting her to explain. Katara didn't know where to even start though because she had never actually thought of what would happen if they came searching for her. Not once had she ever even thought of going home, so she hadn't thought about what she should do when confronted with her past. She should have expected this eventually though because it's not like she was actually in hiding since she had kept her name, and showed those around she was a bender. If it wasn't for the fact that they all seemed surprised and angry that they didn't know she had a daughter she would have expected that they had known where she was for awhile. At that moment she realized that even though she had ran she had always wanted them to come after her eventually. That's why she hadn't tried to hide because she wanted them to be able to find her if they decided to.

"When did you get married?" Sokka asked deciding that his sister wasn't going to break the silence so he might as well.

Shifting around and avoiding her brother's eyes because she knew he would be furious when she answered, "I didn't."

Two small words, but they had sent everyone into shock as they looked at her. After all they had probably never even thought that she would do something like that without being married. Sokka's face was shifting between anger and fear as he looked at his sister, and she knew he was probably thinking the worst since she hadn't looked him in the eye. Yet how could she just admit to him that she had slept with a member of their group because they were both drunk, and she had wanted him never mind how she had been raised.

"Y .. You w..wer...weren't..." he tried stammering before Katara cut him off wanting to put him at ease immediately. She would never allow her brother to think that.

"No the act was consensual," she replied truthfully looking away with a blush. A few months after she had left she had completely remembered that night, and it always made her feel a little bothered and flustered when she thought about it. Maybe it would hurt him knowing that she hadn't waited until marriage, but she wasn't going to lie to them. Besides she didn't want them to think she was forced especially when she was the one who had initiated the act in the first place.

There was relief in his eyes that his little sister hadn't experienced one of the worst things that could happen to someone, but at the same time he seemed to be a little disappointed in her. She had expected him to be disappointed and angry, but the relief from hearing she wasn't forced had wiped all anger out of his mind for now. Aang looked like he wanted to cry and she knew he had probably guessed how old Kiriko was, and thought she had been with someone when she rejected him and hadn't told him. Zuko and Iroh looked very angry though and she feared for a moment that they knew exactly who Kiriko's father was.

"Who dishonored you in this way Katara?" Iroh asked a lot of anger in his tone showing her that the two were angry about who had done this. Just like in the Water Tribes it was seen as dishonorable to take a woman's virginity before marriage. Yet neither of them seemed to put the pieces together and realize that he was in this room, making her wonder if Zuko had even told his Uncle what he had discovered on his sheets that morning.

Turning her head away from them she didn't want to answer them knowing what it would do to the group, and even if she said a little bit the truth would be recognized by Zuko at least. Then most likely they would be forced to marry, and she just couldn't marry without love. She would rather never marry at all then not be in love with the man she would marry. Then again she wondered if the situation would really be that way. One part that had always confused her about that night was that she had started it with Zuko specifically hunting him down and offering herself to him. Could she have been in love with Zuko all this time and not realized it, or was it just the sexual tension that had always been between them coming to light?

"I can't tell you," for the moment it's best not to tell them. For all she knew Zuko had a steady girlfriend or even a fiancée by now she couldn't ruin that for him, and she was afraid of what everyone would do to him. If or when she told Zuko the truth he at least deserves for her to tell him alone not in front of all their relatives and friends. He deserves to be able to get angry at her for hiding this for him and she deserves to be able to tell him her reasons without everyone else butting in.

Sokka's eyes narrowed at that, "why he's too good to raise the kid he helped make," his voice was so full of scorn that Katara felt tears in her eyes.

"NO!" she screamed at him not wanting to hear him putting down Zuko when he didn't even know the truth. All eyes turned and looked at her in shock at her outburst probably not expecting her to get so vocal defending the man who in their eyes dishonored her. When in truth she dishonored herself because she went to him not the other way around.

"I never told him about our daughter," she admitted looking into their shocked eyes.

They probably thought the worst of her having a child out of wedlock and never even giving the man a chance to do the right thing. She knew what she had done when she left was wrong, and when she found out about their daughter she felt way to much fear of what could happen to tell him. The peace was still so new and a fallout with the wrong people could damage the Fire Nation to much, and the people might have demanded another war. He had no time to fight what was her fault to begin with. She went to him well he was drunk, true she had been drunk as well, but she was the one who started it so the blame was on her shoulders more than his. It was wrong to let them try and blame him when he hadn't even had a choice to do the right thing.

At the same time she wanted to shout out that if she had let him do the right thing she was afraid of the consequences. To just tell them all who Kiriko's father was and let them work out on their own how bad it could have been five years ago if he knew. One day she would have to face the truth after all she couldn't hide the truth from her daughter her entire life. If not before by the time she marries she would have no choice because her husband would see her birthmark, and know that his wife was royalty. Another part of her was afraid that there would be people who wouldn't want the daughter of a water bender to be their next ruler even if she was a fire bender, and that she would put her daughter's life in danger.

"Do you love him?" this time the question came from Toph a question that she didn't even know the answer to.

So instead of answering right away she gazed at her friends who had all grown up so much since she last saw them. Aang was now a man no longer the child who had once loved her, and even though he had seemed angry early she doubted that he still loved her even though he probably still felt the pain of her rejection. Her brother and Suki were leaning against each other as if trying to borrow each other's strength, and she could see the telltale look of a betrothal necklace around Suki's neck. Zuko though was probably the one most changed looking like a proper Fire Lord and she was glad he looked nothing like his father. If he had he probably would always feel like he might become him, but instead he seemed to look more like his mother.

Tapping her foot impatiently Toph gave her that look that said she wouldn't let up sighing she turned her attention back to the problem at hand. "I honestly don't know Toph."

"If you didn't love him than how did it happen?" Aang asked trying to keep his voice calm. His question was the one Katara had asked herself for years especially after she had remembered that night completely.

Knowing that she couldn't answer that question when she didn't even know herself she sighed wondering how things between them all had gotten so bad that they didn't realize at this moment all she wanted was to be with her daughter. Then before she could answer all their questions she would have to tell Zuko that he was a father, or she would have to run away again. La help her she just couldn't understand her own heart and their questions were just making her even more confused.

Iroh's eyes were on her with sympathy in them and she wondered how he could feel sympathy from her after everything. She had broken Aang's heart and then not even a few hours later she ended up in bed with another man. Then to make matters worse she dishonored said man by leaving and not giving him a chance to do the right thing. For all she knew she could have made him think that he had hurt whoever he had laid with and that's why she had left. All these years her actions could have made him think he was a monster. Finally the worse thing she had kept her child from not only her father, but everyone who would have loved her. Keeping Kiriko away from them and not even informing them that she had a daughter probably cut them deeply. She trusted them all with her life, but she couldn't at that time trust them with her daughter. After everything had settled down she should have come back and told them all the truth.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't explain everything right now. Please just let me go be with my daughter," she begged them trying to hold back her tears.

Maybe it was the fact that they knew how horrible it was for her to go through losing her child, and that was probably why Iroh had seemed so sympathetic. He had felt an even worse lose then her own when his only child had died. "Fine but we will talk about this later," Zuko answered for the entire group, and she knew that if he had anything to say about it that she wouldn't be able to get away. "You'll use the same rooms as when you were here last, and share them with your daughter," he added. Not knowing how much turmoil knowing that she would be only down the hall from him caused her.

Giving them all a small smile she basically ran to those rooms knowing that if they had been here for a couple days that her daughter and Ursa were already in that area. Opening the door to those rooms she was proven that Zuko had felt something similar with her daughter because she was already here. Even though she wanted to deny it she knew there was no way Zuko or any of them would let her leave the palace for awhile. They would be too afraid that she would just completely disappear off the face of the earth this time.

 _ **Authors Note: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Kiriko is my own creation though. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3: What Should I Do?

Chapter 3: What Should I Do?

For a few days the topic about Kiriko's father wasn't brought up again instead they all caught up with what had been going on the last few years. She learned that her father would stay Chief of the Southern Water Tribe until her brother's first child was born, and now that she was back for good and not going anywhere as demanded by her friends Sokka and Suki were planning their wedding. She learned that Toph and Aang had gotten together, but had wanted to tell her in person and get her blessing before they made it public.

The one thing no one ever discussed was why Zuko wasn't with anyone, and Katara was sure that he had never told anyone else what had happened. They talked about how Azula had been well on the way to recovery and now with her mother back Katara saw a girl she didn't even know. Azula was cheerful and happy with no trace of the crazy girl Katara had last met. She had even apologized to Katara for trying to kill her, and said she was glad her stupid brother had got in the way. The way Zuko acted around her sometimes she was afraid he already knew, but then when she saw him around Kiriko he didn't act like a father so she was convinced he didn't.

"Katara," a hesitant voice called out to her almost seeming like she was struggling to say her name. Turning her head towards the door Katara was shocked to see Azula standing there wringing her hands. Despite having apologized Azula hadn't really tried to talk to Katara and she was certain that despite her forgiveness Azula still felt she had no right to talk to the woman she had almost killed. Yet to Katara it was easy to forgive her because hadn't Zuko done similar things to them when he had tried to regain the false honor he had thought he lost. Azula had just been a lost child who had just wanted someone's approval and ended up turning down the wrong path to earn it.

Smiling at the younger woman Katara just waved her in hoping that she would be able to eventually get Azula to see what she sees. "Hey Azula how are you doing?" she asked glad to be able to talk to Azula because unlike her friends she hadn't actually betrayed Azula, and it made it easier for her to talk to Azula.

"I'm doing ok," she supplied hesitantly sitting across the small table in Katara's sitting room. Wringing her hands Azula looked nervous and Katara still wondered why Azula had come to her for something, but at the same time she wanted to be able to prove to Azula that there were people who believed in her. "I just don't know what to do," the whispered confession sort of shocked Katara because she had always seen Azula as a confident person.

Something about seeing her so nervous pulled on Katara's heartstrings and she could see herself excepting this girl as the sister she had never had. Maybe it's because she looked as lost as Katara had felt so many years ago when she made the best decision for them all at the time. Then again it could just be because she knew that Azula had to suffer growing up without her mother as well, and didn't really know how to go to her mother for advice.

"I'll do my best to help you if I'm able to," she told Azula with a smile. Glancing over to her sleeping daughter in the corner her smile got even brighter. Even if she didn't yet know that Kiriko was her niece Azula had seemed to have taken to the young child quickly, and Katara had no reservations about her at all now. Her daughter did have a sort of second sense about who was trustworthy after all. However she knew that she couldn't promise to help her completely because it might be something that would cause Katara to overstep the boundaries that only she seemed to feel.

"It's Zuzu," Azula began wringing her hands and looking at them not noticing how Katara froze at her words.

Having seen how carefree Azula and Zuko were around each other she hadn't even thought that the siblings could still be having problems. Truthfully she had thought that the only block left they had had in their relationship was the fact that they both had a hole in their hearts were their mother should be. Now that Ursa was back in their lives though Katara hadn't seen either of them look awkward at each other, and couldn't see what sort of problem could cause Azula to be so nervous about her brother? Other people though who hadn't seen how much Zuko changed during his exile would think the worst and that he had done something to scare his sister, but she knew that Zuko would never risk sending Azula back to who she had been. He truly did love his little sister and he had seemed so happy in his letters when he had told her that they were repairing their relationship.

Taking a deep calming breath Katara returned to the scared girl in front of her, "did you two have a fight or something?" she asked knowing that she would need some prompting before she told Katara everything.

"No. I'm just worried about him," she said sounding more confident, but at the same time hesitant. Most likely thinking that she didn't have the right to truly worry about her brother after everything she had put him through.

"Why is he sick or something?" Katara asked not realizing how desperate she seemed for the answer, but Azula had and was confused about it.

So worried about Zuko Katara didn't even notice that she had ended up freezing all of the water in the room until a cup shattered and a guard come rushing in from outside. Behind him was Zuko and Ursa probably having been heading to the gardens or somewhere off together like usual, and they both looked at the two concerned. Having taken in the scene that Katara was basically in a panic attack and that Azula looked like she didn't quite understand why.

When a hand landed on her shoulder Katara jumped and turned around. Realizing what she had been doing a blush as red as Zuko's fire appeared on her face. Turning towards Azula not sure how to describe why she had acted the way she did she saw a look of understanding pass on Azula's face as she turned and glanced at the sleeping child in the room. A bright smile crossed on Azula's face as she turned towards her brother with a teasing smirk, and for a moment Katara thought Azula was going to reveal everything.

"Sorry for worrying you Zuzu our girl's talk got a little flustering," she said smirking more when her brother blushed almost as red as Katara. Probably thinking that they had been discussing how Kiriko had come into existence having probably noticed Azula glancing at her daughter. With how flustered he was a part of Katara could only hope that she had been one of the only if not the only girl he had ever been with. After all a confident guy wouldn't get so embarrassed in this situation, right? A wave of happiness that Katara didn't quite understand rushed through her as she wished that her observation was true.

A small part of her wondered why she was getting so flustered over having been worried if Zuko was sick. Yet a larger part was whispering to her that she already knew the answer to that and she should stop lying to herself, but for the life of her she didn't really understand the answer at the moment. For now she would just worry about whatever problem Azula was having with her brother, and not over the fact that Azula knew that she had slept with her brother. Even though she was positive that she would end up teased horribly later on once Kiriko was no longer in the room.

"Ah well ok then I'll just ah go," Zuko rambled the blush still persistent on his face as he practically ran out of the room. If he had been any more flustered Katara wouldn't have been surprised to see him completely covered in flames due to his embarrassment. She had heard that some greenhorn boys in the Fire Nation got like that at times when they were swimming in embarrassment.

"Azula that wasn't very nice to your brother," Ursa said with a sigh sitting beside her, and for a minute Katara caught a glimpse of pain on her face, although it was quickly wiped away by her mother's net words. "Although it was nice for you to cover what you two were really talking about."

Even though she hadn't been around her children very long after having been apart from them for years it was like Ursa completely understood her children still. Although it could have been because of all the tales Katara had told her over the years when she missed her friends. Blushing Katara just realized that she had told the mother of her daughter's father intimate details about their night together. She was actually shocked that Ursa hadn't seemed to mind although Ursa had to have known that Katara was talking about her son the whole time. Then there had been that knowing look she would get on her face sometimes when Katara would recount some of the times she had met Zuko on her own. Almost like Ursa had read more into their encounters over the years they had been fighting each other then there had been.

Without the reassurance from her mother Azula would have probably sunk right back to how she had been right after the end of the war. Thinking that she was still the monster that her father had tried to turn her into just because she had done what all sisters did and teased her brother. Katara wondered how long it would take Azula before she realized that there was a difference between sisterly teasing and being ruthless towards her brother. It was most likely that for a while she would hold back her real thoughts until she observed real siblings in their element.

Smiling as she came up with a way to help Azula she turned towards the young woman and her mother smirking. "Oh come on Ursa that's how sisters are to their big brothers. I know I teased Sokka a lot during the time he was beginning to court Suki especially with how those two first met," she said with a laugh remembering her brother in the Kyoshi Warriors outfit. It had been highly amusing to say the least seeing her brother dressed as a girl to try and prove that he was a good warrior. He had probably been in love with Suki since then because Sokka had always respected other warriors, and he had rarely been able to meet a female warrior that would put him in his place. Especially since he had always seen himself inferior to benders until he had mastered his sword, it had been refreshing for him to remember that other non benders did just fine in the war.

A small smile on Ursa's face as she mouthed thank you to Katara told her that Ursa knew exactly what she was doing. Even if she didn't owe so much to their family, like Ursa taking her in when she felt like she had nowhere to go, and her sort of dishonoring Zuko by fleeing after giving him her innocence. Katara felt no she knew that she would still help Azula overcome the walls that she had put up to keep herself from becoming a monster. A large part of her was actually surprised that Azula had never asked Aang to take away her bending, but the water bender part of her knew that willingly giving up her bending would have just made Azula even worse. She would have blamed everything that happened on her bending and that part of her would have never had time to heal.

Then reality sunk in and Katara felt an overwhelming fear as she looked at the two women in front of her. She knew she could trust then, but at the same time by expecting the two of them to keep her secret she was basically asking them to betray Zuko. Something that she couldn't expect from Azula well she was still learning her boundaries on what was right and wrong. She would be torn between keeping her new friend's secret to show she deserved her trust, and the loyalty she owed her brother who could have just as easily had her imprisoned like their father instead of getting her the help she needed. Oh La what was she supposed to do?

"Do you still want to know what I think is wrong with Zuzu?" Azula asked hesitantly probably not used to talking about these sort of things in front of her mother just yet. For now she would just have to put her personal problems aside and help her new friend.

"If you think I need to know," she told her making sure that Azula knew she didn't have to betray her brother if she thought it was like that.

"You are," Azula said it in such a way that Katara knew she wasn't being cruel, but she gained questioning looks from both her mother and Katara. Zuko didn't know what had happened that night, so how could she be causing him problems?

"How am I causing your brother problems, we've barely talked since I've been back?" she questioned, a part of her felt a little bad that she hadn't tried reaching out towards Zuko. Unless if the problem with Zuko was that he knew she was avoiding him and had thought he had done something wrong. It's not like Zuko was physic and knew that half the time Katara was around him she was remembering how good that night had been, and the other half she was guilty over keeping his daughter from him.

Smirking at Katara as she leaned in a bit more she took a few minutes to respond knowing how much she would be teasing the other woman. Most likely she thought that Katara had deeper feelings towards her brother other then lust and friendship, and was trying to tease Katara with that sort of information.

"Well I didn't realize it was you tormenting him until he came in here," she said hesitating before she elaborated. The way Azula said it was like she was trying to imply that Zuko was in love with Katara and for some reason that thought made Katara's heart start beating like crazy. If Toph had been in here she would have said something completely inappropriate hearing how crazy the thought of Zuko was making her.

Jolting she turned back to Azula when she elaborated, "ever since five years ago Zuko has been acting insane and worried over something it wasn't until I eavesdropped on a conversation about him needing to marry that I found out Zuko was already married..."

"WHAT!" Katara's yell made both women turn to her almost as if they didn't expect her to act like that.

Oh La what had she done she had forced a married man who wasn't in the right mind to break his vow. That made that night even worse and now she didn't know what to do. If he was already married it could ruin his marriage if his wife knew that he had a daughter with another woman. Then again did Zuko not trust any of them because as far as she knew nobody had mentioned Zuko's marriage to her? Why did thinking that Zuko belong to another woman send a million jolts of electricity through her heart?

How would Kiriko be treated once she learned that she was the daughter of a married man, was he even married when they had been together? La she hoped not because if he was that would make her the worst of the worst she'd be a scarlet woman, or a home wrecker. If he hadn't been married when Kiriko was conceived though that would make it so that Kiriko was still in line for the throne, but if he had been what if he demanded that she and Kiriko be banished from the Fire Nation. To protect his wife and future child would he put someone else through banishment just to make sure that his wanted child didn't have anyone contesting their right to the throne?

"Katara whatever you're thinking stop you couldn't be farther from the truth," Ursa's voice broke through her horrible thoughts. The gentle tone in her voice made Katara hope that things weren't as bad as she thought they were, or they could be even worse then she could imagine.

"How can you know what I'm thinking?" she asked in an emotionless voice trying to mask all the pain she was feeling.

Touching her shoulder Ursa smiled softly at her, "I guess no one ever told you about the Fire Lord or the heirs tradition with marriage."

"What's that have to do with anything?" she asked not being able to keep back that small bit of curiosity she felt. Oh La please make it so that she hadn't done an even more horrible thing then she had originally thought. Please make it so that her daughter didn't have to live with knowing that she would always be seen as second best.

"In the Fire Nation to make sure that the young lady is pure when they marry to make sure there is no doubt of the heir to the throne, or to make sure the female heir won't sleep around there was an old blessing woven around those of the throne's bloodline. When the Fire Lord or any heirs with the blood of their family take a willing virgin they are automatically married, and it is shown that she was pure when they married because somewhere on her body the birthmark of the royal family appears. Katara you and Zuko have been married since you willingly gave yourself to him," Ursa explained making her head spin.

Despite having always planned to marry for love due to an old family magic she was already married to the father of her daughter. Meaning she had unknowingly lied to everyone when she had told them she wasn't married. Now though a lot of things made sense some of the villages she had stopped at there had been people who had addressed her as My Lady, but she had always thought it was because they respected her for healing them. It seemed more likely no thought that they had seen the mark wherever it was on her body, and realized that she was the wife to the Fire Lord.

Zuko must have realized that he was married now and even though she wouldn't have blamed him for being unfaithful when he didn't even know if his wife was alive, he had never dated anyone after that day according to what everyone had told her. It just showed how honorable Zuko was that he hadn't tried to start another relationship when he was married. Yet he had never even known who his wife was which made everything even more special. She didn't delude herself thinking it was out of love though because he didn't even know who his wife was, so how could he love her. At the same time though she didn't care that she was married to Zuko because she knew that she would be happy with him once she told him the truth.

"Zuko and I are married," she whispered not caring if anyone heard her she just needed to be able to say the unbelievable words. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked turning towards Ursa and Azula.

In the past five years she had known if she came back and they discovered who her daughter's father was they would make them marry. Yet in none of her wildest dreams had she ever thought that them just being together would make them married in the eyes of the Fire Nation. At least though her father wouldn't be able to kill Zuko because he took her innocence since they were married through that, but which spirit or animal would have made this possible and why? Was there an even deeper reason behind it then what had been passed down, or did those in line for the throne have to be careful with who they were with?

"That's for you to decide, but the longer you take to make a decision the more likely you will be found out," Ursa told her kindly giving her a small hug before she left the room. For once though Katara just wanted someone else to tell her what to do she didn't want to ruin everything, and she had no idea of how she would tell Zuko that she was his wife. Oh La what would Aang do when he found out she had unknowingly married Zuko the night that she had rejected him?

"I think you already know what you have to do, but be quick about it because I want to be able to see Zuzu act all mushy over his daughter," Azula said smirking as she too left Katara alone to her thoughts.

 _ **Author's Note: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please review and tell me what you think. Probably will be more mature content in later chapters which is why it is rated M. Working on fourth chaper, but probably won't be out right away.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy

Chapter 4: Daddy

After her talk with Azula and Ursa yesterday Katara had just wandered around the palace with Kiriko once she woke up. He daughter had loved getting a tour of the palace although she laughed at her mother a lot when they guards had to help her when she became too turned around. That night she didn't even eat with everyone else and instead just took a meal in her room with Kiriko still working out what she had to do.

At the same time she had been doing her best to stay away from Zuko because half the time she just wanted to kiss him, and it's not like there was really anything wrong with a wife kissing her husband. It had been hard staying away from Zuko because he seemed to have a radar built in telling him when she was around because she kept having to duck behind columns to avoid him. Kiriko had enjoyed it though after she told mommy playing hide and seek against him was fun because he kept barely missing him.

Right now she was sitting in the library reading about the Fire Nation customs and etiquette because she knew once she admitted everything it was better for her to be prepared because with her being married to Zuko it made her the Fire Lady even though she had never been crowned. She had also shown Kiriko during supper last night and breakfast this morning the correct utensils to use for each dish. A small part of her had never even really thought that she should be teaching Kiriko about her country and everything because she had never really planned on coming back, but it was her daughter's right as the crown princess to know these things.

Kiriko had left her after breakfast though because Iroh had offered for him and Zuko to train Kiriko. Stating that it was best to make sure she had at least the basic control so she didn't end up hurting herself or others. Having seen how excited her daughter was about it and seeing sense in her words she had reluctantly given her permission. She hadn't wanted to though because she was afraid that the more time they spent together the more likely they were to realize Kiriko was Zuko's daughter. Another part of her wanted this to happen though because it would make it easier for her if she didn't have to explain things to them, and just had to confirm what they suspected.

She had been reading about the different types of bows the royal family gave to their visitors when she heard all the servants bustling around in the hallways. Having been here for a few days she knew their regular routine and the noise in the hallways was even more then she was used to. Almost like they were all preparing for an important visitor. Then again it was likely with both the Avatar and the Fire Lord in the palace that that was exactly what they were doing.

Deciding to ignore the weirdness of the staff she glanced at the candle and realized it was almost lunch, so with a sigh she closed her book and stretched. Knowing that she was still being judged by her friends because of Kiriko she had been unwillingly to spend too much time with them, but skipping too many meals with them would make them suspicious. It would also harm Kiriko because at the community at the village was so tight nit that her daughter was used to being around a lot of people, not just her mother.

As always the maids and warriors she passed bowed slightly too acknowledge her which she had learned on her second day that they did to all of those who stopped Ozai. Even most of his own people had hated the war and wanted it over so they didn't have to fear for their lives if they ran across someone from another nation. According to what she had learned during her travels those who still tried to put Ozai back on the throne had dwindled to a few after most of them had been caught during the first year. The people of the Fire Nation learned their Fire Lord was just, but he also had a firm hand when needed. They also knew that if there was a major problem then he would send out his men to deal with it swiftly.

Hearing the laughter of her daughter she looked up and her heart froze but was set on fire at the same time. Zuko was carrying her, no their, daughter in his arms and swinging her around causing her to laugh with glee. He was just proving how good of a father he could be with a daughter he didn't even yet know was his. Seeing them like that just showed her what was the right path, as soon as possible she would have to confront Zuko with the truth, and then she would have to inform Kiriko of who exactly her father was. Kiriko would be pleased though because she seemed to have so much fun with him and she'd be happy that her father was the way he was.

"Mommy," Kiriko called to her happily seeing her. "Wook Zuzu wikes to pway the swing game," she said having adopted Azula's nickname for her brother because Zuko was a little hard for her to say just yet. Having noticed her the second Kiriko had called her name she had to hold back laughter at seeing Zuko's bright blush, although he didn't stop playing with her daughter despite his embarrassment at being seen like this.

"Hello Katara," he said smiling as he approached her maneuvering Kiriko to his back to give her a piggy back ride well he talked to her mother.

"Mommy why don't Zuzu and you kiss wike other mommies and daddies?" Kiriko's question wasn't expected and made Katara freeze in fear. How in the name of La had her daughter figured out that Zuko was her father? The look on Zuko's face though was one of pure shock as he looked back and forth between Katara and Kiriko, which was a little hard considering Kiriko was on his back. It was almost like he was trying to figure out if there was any way that there was truth in the four year old girl's words.

A part of her just wanted to pick up her daughter and run before Zuko could figure out the truth on his own or ask the inevitable question. However the larger more rational part of her was saying that she had been planning on telling him the truth any way so now was as good a time as any. Then another small part of her was just begging her to laugh it off like she had no idea what Kiriko was talking about. Little girls were always dreaming of fairy tales and the like, so it wouldn't be that hard. Yet she knew that she wouldn't be able to lie to her daughter or her father, but first off she had to figure out if Kiriko actually knew anything. If not confirming what she said could upset her daughter.

Before she could speak though Zuko gently put her down to the floor and crouched down in front of her, "what makes you ask that sweetheart?" the tone he used for her daughter was so gentle that she wanted to cry. Who would have ever thought that the boy who had once chased them across the world and hated them could be so gentle to a little girl? It made her want to cry even more when she realized if Zuko had never been banished he would have never turned out as kind as he had, not with Ozai as his father. After all Zuko had been lucky enough to be able to save Azula, but only after she had already went over the deep end.

"I heard mommy and Zula tawking wit Nana wast nite, then Zula said somethin 'bout wanin to see you act aw mushy wit you dauter," Kiriko said smiling at being able to speak so clearly about what she had wanted to talk about.

Zuko just looked towards her and she guessed something on her face confirmed it because a look of anger and pain washed over his face before he hid it behind his own mask. She hated seeing such a look on his face and knowing she was the one who had caused it. Why couldn't she have stopped being a coward and told him the first night she was here? At least that way he wouldn't feel so betrayed because he would have heard it from her instead of someone else.

Turning away from her he smiled gently down at their daughter like he had never expected something like this to ever happen. Then again maybe he had never expected that his sort of estranged wife would have given birth to his heir well she was gone. Maybe if she had just waited that morning to explain why she had to leave to him and get his blessing she would have been able to keep him informed on all the important parts of their daughter's life. Instead she hadn't even told any of her friends about Kiriko, and she was afraid he would take that as her being ashamed of having given birth to the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation.

She just wished that he would give her a chance to explain everything and not turn her away. With how angry he had to be feeling he might just decide to ignore her for the rest of their lives and only lather attention on their daughter. If he did that though she wouldn't be able to blame him because she was the one who had started it all, but she wanted the chance to set everything right. To let him announce to the world that he had a daughter he could be proud of with a mother who was one of his closest friends. She would never delude herself into thinking that he would ever be able to fall in love with her especially not after what she had done, but she hoped he would find it in his heart to forgive her enough to remain friends. She just knew her heart would shatter if he completely turned her away and never wanted anything to do with her again.

"Well then if that's the case," he said with a proud smile before sending Katara a challenging glare almost like he was telling her not to deny his next words, "then shouldn't you be calling me daddy?"

That question was met with so much joy from her daughter that even if she hadn't wanted to let her call him that she would have let her. Even if he hadn't asked though she would have asked him if it was ok now that they both knew that he was her father if Kiriko could call him daddy. She would never deny them being able to announce their relationship to others now that they knew it, even if it would start a lot of questions she would rather not have to answer right now.

"Yes Daddy," the way Kiriko said it so easily with very little coaxing and with such a heart warming smile brought tears to her mother's eyes, and a look of reproach from her father. It was like he was saying see what you made the both of us miss out on, but at the same time he seemed to be melting in the little girl's hands. Before he had even known she was his daughter she had stolen his heart it was like he had already realized from the moment he met Kiriko that she would be an important part of his life.

"How about we go get some lunch now sweetheart? Then mommy and daddy need to talk in private," the way he said it made her know that their conversation wouldn't be easy. She had basically betrayed him when she had kept the truth from him like she was slapping him in the face telling him he wasn't good enough for her. When in truth she was the one who would never be good enough for him. No matter what she does she just keeps breaking the hearts and trust of everyone she has ever cared for.

Kiriko didn't even use words to tell her father that she wanted lunch instead she just grabbed both of her parents hands and started dragging them off to the dining hall with her. It was odd she still had no clue how to traverse the palace without getting lost, but her four year old daughter acted like she had lived here from birth. Just like she should have if she had decided to put more trust in her friends reactions about her news because really that was what it came down to. She hadn't trusted Aang to not get upset and destroy everything they had worked for when he found out she had given herself to Zuko. She hadn't trusted Zuko to be able to protect her from their enemies, and later on their daughter once she was born. Thinking that it would be safest to raise Kiriko somewhere where she wouldn't end up having to have a constant guard. She hadn't trust Sokka to accept that his little sister had made her own choice, or her people to not cast her out because of her choice. Most of all though she hadn't trusted herself to not fall in love with Zuko if she had stayed here and done the right thing because that's what it would have been. It would have been the right thing for her to stay here and give everyone a choice in the matter instead of robbing them all of their choices.

Instead of going to the family dining room that Katara had gotten used to eating in the last few days they approached the one she recognized from all those years ago. The formal dining room everyone had eaten in once they had all done their part in defeating Ozai. A dining room that meant there would be more people she would have to face when Kiriko eventually called Zuko daddy in front of them.

She froze outside the door her daughter having let go of her hand to run into the room. For the first time in years she was afraid of her friends and family afraid of the way they would treat her. She knew no one would blame Zuko about any of this because they had all heard her admit before he even knew he was Kiriko's father that she had never told him. They would all know that Zuko hadn't had a choice, and that she had taken away the honor that he prized so much.

The doors were wide open in front of them, but no one had their eyes on them. Instead the focus was all on the little girl who had flung herself across the room to hug the only friend of Katara's who had known about Kiriko. A man who had spent years guessing who Kiriko's father was even though they both knew that he had known Zuko was the father from the start. After all he had saved Kiriko's life when she was two years old. They had been travelling to another village to heal someone when Kiriko had slipped and would have fallen down the cliffs if he hadn't bended the rocks beneath her to catch her footing.

"Uncwe Haru I's missid you," Kiriko said as she hugged the brown hair green eyed man.

"I missed you as well princess," he told her hugging her tightly to him before she scrambled out of his arms again.

"Uncle Haru watch what I can do!" she said it so excitedly that all eyes in the room watched with baited breath. Then Kiriko slid into a beginning fire bending stance and brought flames to her fist although she didn't fire them. "I's a fire benter just wike daddy," she said it so proudly that everyone clapped at the little girl.

"A very strong one to by the looks of it princess," he told her rubbing her hair with a laugh. After all at that age it's much harder to control your element especially when you only just found out you could control it.

Preparing to walk into the room she froze again as she saw another familiar face one that caused a lot more trouble than anyone else. How the hell had her father gotten here from the South Pole so quickly? Were he and Sokka here just by coincidence now that she was out of hiding, or had they already gotten word that she would soon return?

Looking closely at her father she felt a pang in her heart seeing how old and weary he looked. At that moment she could tell no one had yet told him about her being home, or about her having a daughter. Otherwise he would probably have a look of outrage on his face, and he would be looking around the crowd for her. Had they decided it was best for her to tell her father everything hoping he would get the whole story out of her, or had they forgotten he was even coming? He looked like being the chief of a now larger tribe was taking its toll on him. Sure he had experience running the tribe before, but he now had to worry about trade agreements with the other nations and providing enough supplies to trade in return.

Seeing her father for the first time in five years though and seeing how much he had aged from his responsibilities and probably worry from her made her want to run across the room and hug him. At the same time though she thought it would probably be better if she could talk to her father in private first. It wouldn't do if Kiriko called Zuko daddy in front of him without her explaining everything first. For one thing if he attacked Zuko for dishonoring her when they were in fact to her shock married it would hurt, but at the same time it might make relations between their tribe and the Fire Nation strained. Besides she didn't think her father had a chance of beating Zuko not with how weary he looked.

"I need to explain things to him," she said turning towards Zuko who had surprisingly stayed beside her the entire time. "I can't let him think the wrong things about you," the look of shock on his face showed her that Zuko had probably thought she left because of him. Yet her not wanting her father to do the wrong thing had probably showed him that what he was thinking wasn't why she had left.

"We can go in my office and you can explain to the both of us," the way he said it told her there was no way she would get out of giving them both a proper explanation. Although she had wanted to talk to her father first in private to make it easier on him to accept his daughter was married. She also wanted to make sure she protected Zuko's honor from what her father would most likely think. If they spoke to him together how could she make her father see that Zuko wasn't the one at fault? She was glad though that Zuko would give her the chance to explain to him what had happened.

Even if she would prefer telling them both everything separately at the same time she was glad that they hadn't been ambushed in the dining room with Kiriko calling him daddy. If that had happened she would have had to explain to everyone what had happened, and she didn't want just anyone to know what her fears had been about staying. Besides she didn't want to have to explain to her five year old daughter why she had ran from her father even though he wasn't a bad man. If Kiriko had heard she ran she'd think that Zuko might be like Miyu's father, and she didn't want her daughter thinking that her father would hurt her. Especially because she knew that Zuko would give his life up for his daughter. Once Kiriko was older she would tell her the entire story when she could understand everything and not make the wrong assumptions about her father. For now though the story she had always told Kiriko about her father protecting her from bad guys would have to do.

"What about Kiriko?" she asked realizing that they couldn't very well take Kiriko into the meeting with them, but if she went to ask someone to watch Kiriko her dad would see her with her daughter.

Thinking about it Zuko just waved her off, "go to my office I'll send your dad there first well I ask Haru to keep an eye on Kiriko. Uncle and mother would also be glad to help watch her," he told her quickly dismissing her.

Watching him walk away into the room she practically ran towards his office once he was out of sight. She didn't want to have any sort of confrontation with her father where others would be around and hear every word. At least once he saw her in Zuko's office they would be guaranteed privacy for their reunion before she had to tear her father down. Tears fell down her face as she collapsed behind the door to Zuko's office. She was afraid that after she explained everything to him that her father would never want to see her again. Maybe she was married, but she would be truthful with her father and tell him she didn't know that would happen when she gave herself to Zuko. Tell him that she had gone to him in a moment of weakness after having drank, and tell him that she didn't even know why she had gone to Zuko.

 _Oh La please give me strength_ she prayed in her head as she moved to a chair in front of the fire. Zuko's office was designed for comfort, but at the same time it could be quite intimidating. Watching the door waiting for it to open she almost wished time could stop so that she could sort out exactly what she was going to say. It wasn't to be though because her father opened the door a confused expression on his face showing that Zuko hadn't yet explained what the meeting was about. His eyes scanned the office before they landed on her and he ran towards her embracing her in a strong hug that she didn't return.

"Daddy we need to talk," the way she said it had him sinking into a chair away from her almost like he was dreading what she was about to say. He looked so old and she was afraid of what her words could do to him. Turning away from him she kept her eyes on the door deciding not to betray Zuko's trust again and wait patiently for him to appear before she told her father her story.

 ** _Author's note: I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender although I wished I did. The only ones I own so far are Kiriko and Miyu. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review so I know how you like it. Next chapter will have a flashback of the night Katara and Zuko were together, as well as her explaining everything to her father and Zuko._**


	5. Chapter 5: How it Happened!

Chapter 5: How It Happened!

She sighed in relief when ten minutes later Zuko finally walked into the room the air had been tense between her and her father, and it wouldn't go away until she could explain everything. Zuko's face showed strength and resolve to make sure she told him exactly what had lead to her becoming his wife by accident. Even though he was now hiding it well she knew that he still had that bitterness, betrayal, and resentment lingering under the surface. In all the years that she had known Zuko she had never seen his eyes so cold, and she had known him before he turned over his new leaf.

Swallowing hard she watched as he sat down at his desk seeing the action as what it was a way to stay as far away from her as possible. This Zuko wasn't the one who had willingly thrown himself in front of his sister's lightning for her instead he was a side of his self she had never expected to see again, except he was a hundred times worst. Unlike with his father he had never actually had his love so his betrayal didn't hurt as much as hers considering that she had shown him that she cared about him deeply. Then she had basically shoved a knife in his heart and now she had to try and heal that wound.

"First off before I begin my story daddy I need you to know that I am 100% responsible for what happened, and I don't want you to do anything rash," she said finally after sitting there in silence for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. No matter how they would both see her she didn't want her dad to hate Zuko for something that hadn't been completely in his control.

Her dad's eyes were calculating as he looked between his daughter and Zuko and she could see the thoughts whirling through his head. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not daddy, but I need to be able to tell you everything uninterrupted before you try and pass judgment. Please daddy, promise me," she begged taking his hands in hers. If she had to keep answering his questions or defending Zuko from her father she would never be able to completely get the story of that night out. Not to mention she would have a lot of difficult questions to answer at the end questions she still didn't even know the answers to herself.

"I promise sweet heart," he told her gently.

Looking towards Zuko he nodded his agreement to wait and talk until the end although he would probably want to talk to her after her father was gone since there were certain things she would refuse to go into detail about with her father there. When she held things back she hoped they would understand why and not ask her embarrassing questions. All her father will get about that time is how he had been gentle and how she had awoken not recalling what had happened until a few months later.

 _Flashback the night Ozai was defeated:_

 _Katara just couldn't believe that it was all over after having been fighting for so long they had finally done it. They had finally ended the war that had last longer than most of them had been alive. A war she had personally thought would have never ended until she had discovered Aang in that iceberg. It terrified her thinking about what would have happened if Aang had never been discovered. All of their lives would be so different, Zuko would have wasted his entire life trying to find his honor, Toph would have still been treated like she was a doll because she was blind, their father would have died, Suki and Sokka would have never met, and she would have never learned proper water bending._

 _Now they were all together celebrating the end of the war and drinking to their new found freedom. Yet even though the thought of the war never ending had terrified her it had given her a purpose in life. Training Aang so he could end the war, but now she had no idea what she could do to help people. Everyone else knew what they wanted to do already or what they had to do, and she still had no idea. She didn't want to become one of those girls like the ones in the Northern Water Tribe who only lived for having children and pleasing their husbands. Instead she wanted to help people, but she didn't know how she could do that._

 _Her worries just caused her to drink more and more until she had realized the moon was high in the sky. Feeling dizzy she decided it was best if she went to bed and started to walk towards her room. With the way she was feeling though she had accidentally found herself standing outside Zuko's door instead of her own. Turning around to leave she found herself unable to. What would happen if she could never see Zuko again? What if well she was at home in the Southern Water Tribe he ended up dead because some people wanted Ozai or Azula to rule? If she left to go home would she even be able to come visit Zuko, or would her future husband forbid her from seeing any male friends? She wasn't stupid she knew that most girls would start getting betrothed at her age and she would probably end up getting married, and there was no guarantee that her husband would understand her friendship with the man who had chased them around the world._

 _Before she really understood what she was doing Katara opened Zuko's door planning on making him promise that he wouldn't let their friendship evaporate once they were a world apart. Instead though she walked in on him just starting to change and a primal instinct that she didn't quite understand came over her. The next thing she knew she had somehow ended up coaxing Zuko into bed with her and gave him her innocence. She had been surprised at how she barely felt any pain because she had been told it would hurt._

 _The next morning she woke up feeling disoriented not remembering what had happened the night before. Stretching in bed she ended up hitting something hard and almost jumped out of bed when she saw the arm beside her. Gasping in shock and finally realizing the slight soreness she felt she tore the blankets off of her and found the spot of blood on her sheets. She couldn't believe what she had done and bracing herself for the worse she turned to stare at the guy sleeping beside her shocked to find Zuko there. Sure she had thought he was good looking before, but she had no clue what would have led her to jumping into bed with him and denying her tribe's feelings._

 _Then reality came crashing down on her head as she thought of how bad it could be if people knew what had happened. She knew she had drunk a lot last night and hoped he had drunk enough to forget the previous night. Things would just end up falling apart if her father demanded for her to marry Zuko, but at the same time she couldn't return home without expecting to be married and them finding out that she wasn't pure. Oh no what would Aang do if he found out what they had done, what had possessed her to sleep with Zuko and possibly ruin everything they had all worked hard for? Aang was still a child who hadn't completed accepted her rejection last night and he would see her sleeping with Zuko as a betrayal._

 _Knowing what she had to do to make sure everyone remained friends she had left his room and went about her routine before she left after saying her goodbyes. Planning to run far away and never return she had left the palace with a heavy heart. However something had touched her when she ended up stopping at a village at the borders of the Fire Nation that was wrought in sickness and she helped heal them all. She had continued travelling along the borders stopping at villages and helping those she could. Some villages called her my lady, but she had just seen it as a form of respect and ignored it._

 _It had been about five months after she had left on her journey with only minimal letters sent to her friends that she had collapsed. When she had awoken a woman named Zyra had asked her why she was doing so much with her baby on the way and that was how she had found out she was pregnant with the heir to the Fire Nation._

 _For a moment she had pondered returning and admitting everything to Zuko certain he didn't know a thing about that night since he had never tried to track her. However her fear stopped her she was afraid that they would all hate her for leaving and not giving him a choice to do the right thing. A small irrational part of her was also afraid that he wouldn't accept her and her child even though she knew he wasn't cruel she felt that she would deserve that treatment for leaving him like she had. Besides she had finally remembered what had happened that night and she was the one who had initiate everything well he was drunk and then left before he knew who she was._

 _The next four months she still helped heal people and found out Zyra was a healer as well, although she wasn't a bender of any kind. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hide things from Zyra when her daughter was born, and not wanting anyone else in the room with her newborn child she told Zyra everything. Including who her child's father was and why she had never told him that he was going to be a father. Zyra had been understanding and told her that she had done what she had thought was right and that was the end of it._

 _Then finally the day she had been waiting for came and she was holding a precious little girl in her arms. She named her Kiriko and instantly loved her little daughter. Now she was afraid of what could happen if people saw the birthmark on her back and so she only she and Zyra watched her daughter until her daughter was old enough to change herself and use the bathroom. Before that she and Zyra had to take Kiriko with them on cases were they were both needed. That stopped though after an incident when Kiriko was two and had let go of her hand well they were walking beside a cliff and slipped. If it hadn't been for Haru her daughter would have died and then he became a big part of their lives. Somehow he had figured out who Kiriko's father was, although he hid the knowledge that he knew by guessing outrageous people as her father. Some people had expected there was something more between her and Haru, but he was more like a brother to her. Once Kiriko was older either Haru or a young girl in their village named Miyu kept an eye on her when they needed to go out of the village._

 _End of flashback_

"After all that Kiriko and Zyra who I had found out was really Ursa were taken by a group of men and were rescued and brought here. Then I was reunited with everyone when I heard Kiriko screaming for me and found out she was a fire bender because she was surrounded by flames keeping them away from her. Yet I didn't tell Zuko the truth and only told everyone that I wasn't married and that it was consensual.

"Then yesterday Azula had wanted to talk to me about Zuko and when Zuko and Ursa had come in after hearing me yell at something she told me she had put the pieces together and found out Zuko was Kiriko's father. She also ended up revealing to me that because of some sort of blessing on the royal family the day I had given Zuko my innocence willingly we had actually been married.

"She and Ursa left after leaving me with a lot to think about, but she had said something about how she couldn't wait for me to tell Zuko so she could see him being all mushy with his daughter. What we didn't know was that Kiriko woke up at that last comment and she ended up revealing to Zuko that she was his daughter because she asked why we didn't kiss like other mommies and daddies. Then she dragged us off to the dining hall and I had seen you and knew I had to tell you everything so you didn't get the wrong idea about what had happened. I took Zuko's choices away from him and didn't want you to blame him for everything."

Finally finished with her story she looked up from her hands and looked at her father and husband. Their faces were blank so she couldn't really tell how they felt at her confession of everything, well almost everything. There had been a few things she left out in order to protect someone else. She was just worried that they wouldn't try to forgive her, but hoped Zuko at least would since she had given him a second chance once. If she had the chance to do it over again she would probably have done it the exact same way because in the early days after the war it would have been too dangerous for her to raise Kiriko in the palace.

"You left something out," Zuko said turning accusing eyes on her although oddly enough there was a hint of protection in his gaze. Almost like he still cared enough about her to want to protect her from danger no matter how angry at her he was. It sent a sliver of warmth through her making her happy for reasons she still couldn't quite understand.

"Nothing important," she said trying to shrug it off. Thinking that he wouldn't know of those few things she had kept hidden even from Ursa things that she had been ashamed of, but that she had been able to get out of on her own, so she didn't see any of them worth mentioning there was no point sending them into a rage over things they had no control over. She had taken care of herself basically the last five years with a bit of help from Ursa and didn't need anyone treating her like a frail flower.

"What about the assassination attempt?" he questioned her, a hard look in his eyes as he dared her to contradict him. The reminder of that made her laugh causing her father and Zuko to look at her like she had gone crazy. She had almost forgotten about that little mishap since the person hadn't truly meant her any ill will thinking that she had killed herself because they didn't expect to find her in the Fire Nation.

"That was all a misunderstanding and a case of mistaken identity," she said not caring to elaborate they didn't need to know all the details. Besides she had promised the so called assassin that she wouldn't reveal her to anyone without her permission. Not like anyone would even believe her on who the woman was considering how different she had looked.

Her father and Zuko exchanged looks almost like they were trying to decide together if they should press her for more information. No matter how much they pressed though she wouldn't reveal anything knowing that eye witness accounts wouldn't be able to tell them who the woman was. It made her happy though seeing that her father didn't seem to be angry at Zuko for the small part he had played in everything. He probably would have been angry at Zuko though if it hadn't been for the fact that Zuko hadn't taken her innocence without making an honest woman out of her even if she hadn't known it at the time.

One thing was still confusing her though if he hadn't known who he was with that night why had he told his council he was married? From what Azula had told her Zuko had been troubled over who his wife was, but Azula hadn't seemed to know that Zuko hadn't known who his wife was. Had Zuko somehow covered everything up, so that if she did return that the people of the Fire Nation wouldn't treat her harshly? What sort of story had he released that made it so those who had called her My Lady hadn't seemed to wonder why she wasn't living in the palace, and was instead running around the borders healing them?

"You two will have to sort everything out between you later when you are in private, but right now I would like to be introduced to my granddaughter. Unless if there is something else you wish to tell us Katara?" he father asked.

Thinking about it she knew that Kiriko would most likely out them all once she and Zuko returned for lunch. "Just one question Azula said your council knew you were married what did you tell them so they weren't hunting me down?" she asked averting her eyes from him still a little unsure of what being married to Zuko would mean. Would he expect her to act like his wife at all times, or just in front of his people and Kiriko?

"We had received rumors at the Palace about the Fire Lady healing some people around the borders, but they never mentioned you were a bender. Before that I had been hiding the fact that I had accidentally become married through our traditions well drunk, but at that time I knew it was my wife and not my mother the rumors were about. My mother would know to hide her marriage mark, so it was impossible for the rumors to be about her, but my wife who was clueless that we had been married made sense.

"When they confronted me about you I told them that I had gotten married after the battle to insure an heir not knowing you were pregnant, but thinking they would accept that instead of me drunkenly marrying a woman who I didn't even remember. I made them believe that my wife had left before we knew if she was pregnant though because of how bad our borders were, and that you were doing your part for our Nation by healing a protecting our people. Those who worked for me kept an ear out for any rumors of kidnapping or anything, but five months after you left we rarely heard anything about you. Probably because mom was helping you hide your mark so people wouldn't know that you had an heir," he explained it in a way that had made her sound like a martyr instead of a cruel woman who had left him alone. Yet she was glad that she didn't really have to lie about much since most of the information was true except the fact that they had willingly gotten married.

Her father seemed to accept his explanation and she wondered if her father had known Zuko was married even though he hadn't known who his wife was. It would make sense for Zuko to have told the other leaders of the Nations, so that they didn't feel insulted if he rejected a marriage proposal. After all if he was already married there was nothing they could do about it, although it would probably be a little difficult to explain to the other Nations about the alliance that had sort of formed with her and Zuko being wed. Although that could easily be explained through truth and saying that no one not even their closest friends had known she was his wife to make it safer for her well she healed and helped their people.

"Actually Katara," he father said turning towards her. "It would probably be best that you two have a private lunch and introduce me to Kiriko officially later on. After all I don't think your friends or brother would be too happy to find out with everyone else that you two are married," he explained. It actually made sense though if they didn't tell them together and let Kiriko announce it to the whole room they would think they didn't really matter to them. Plus Katara didn't want to insult any of them especially Uncle Iroh who would be delighted to know he had a Grand-Niece.

Even though Zuko now knew though she was still afraid of how everyone else would act. Should she even tell them everything or just gloss over the details? It would probably be best to let Zuko fill them in if he thought they should know anything she didn't divulge. Tui knew that she wasn't really the one with good judgment lately unlike how she had been when they were kids. Back then she had trusted them all completely, but losing her purpose in life had just made her lose sight of herself. Fear does crazy things to people after all.

Her dad then left her and Zuko alone in his office something she hadn't wanted to happen. She agreed with her father that it was best for their friends to hear the details from them instead of the cover story for the people, so they didn't feel betrayed. At the same time though she was afraid of being alone with Zuko not because of something he would do, but she was afraid of how she would react. After all last time she had been alone with Zuko Kiriko had ended up being conceived.

Looking into Zuko's eyes a part of her wondered if his kisses would still be as passionate as they had been that night. They had set her blood on fire, but that could have just been because he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. She had been drunk as well, so her recollection of how things felt could have been tainted by the alcohol. After all some people could find someone ugly when sober, but when drunk they could be the most beautiful person in the world to them. Not that she would ever find Zuko ugly he was rather sexy actually.

"Now that your dad is gone why not tell me how I actually treated you that night?" he asked her a bright red blush on his face. It accord to her that it might have been his first time as well, but she didn't want to embarrass the both of them by asking him. If it hadn't been he might feel insulted that she had, but if he had been he might think she knew because he had been clumsy or something.

 _Flashback Zuko's room the night Ozai was defeated:_

 _Having seen Zuko starting to get undressed something she couldn't quite explain had come over her. Zuko hadn't heard her come in and was instead she could see his naked chest gleaming in the firelight as he bent down slightly to take his pants off. She was so afraid of losing him that she thought it would be a good idea to give him something that she thought she would never forget about, and this way she would always be able to remember him. Knowing he would notice her soon she quickly took off her clothes and then walked up behind Zuko wrapping her arms around his back pressing her breasts against him._

 _"Katara what are you doing?" Zuko asked his voice husky as he turned around to see who had entered his chambers. She could see all of him very clearly and for a moment she was slightly afraid especially when she saw how aroused he had become after he had looked at her naked body. His eyes were full of lust and something she couldn't quite identify that caused her knees to go weak and her own arousal was dripping down her legs._

 _"Zuko," she purred running her hand up his chest loving how he shivered as she racked her fingernails over his nipple. "I want you."_

 _At her words he had reached out to touch her, but then he pulled back at the last minute making her whine slightly in frustration. She wanted him to take her and didn't care about anything else except the two of them joining their bodies together. "This isn't a good idea Katara," he told her trying to step away, although his husky voice and pressing arousal told her that he wanted it just as much as she did._

 _"I don't care," she told him before reaching a hand out to grab him. She had never seen a guy naked before sure she had seen a few shirtless, but she had never seen below the waist although she felt like he was well endowed. He was hot and heavy in her hand and he groaned when she starting to slowly pump him. Dropping him she turned away and walked towards his bed before lying down and putting her hand between her legs, "if you won't help I'll just have to do it myself," she teased him._

 _The sight of her pleasuring herself must have been too much for him because he approached the bed and took her hand away replacing it with his one. He slid a finger into her and began stretching her to prepare her for his length. He kept it up until she had become undone beneath his fingers and then pressed himself against her before quickly plunging in. It hurt a lot at first, but he had stopped moving and circled that little bundle that had always made her shiver in pleasure. The rest of the night before they fell asleep was used to explore each other._

 _End of flashback._

Refusing to look at Zuko due to embarrassment Katara felt slightly aroused from telling him what had happened that night. Explaining something like that to the person you had been with was surprisingly a big turn on for her and she almost wished they were a couple so she could just jump into bed with him. Shifting her knees she tried to relieve some of the pressure, but just made it worse.

"Katara look at me," Zuko demanded his voice having a husky edge to it as she reluctantly turned to meet his eyes. There was a fire in them that made her gasp and she wasn't even sure if he realized that he had been turned on by the information of that night. A quick glance down confirmed that he was probably just as aroused as she was if not more so. She wondered if she could seduce him again, but decided against in since that had been what had gotten her into trouble in the first place.

Turning her attention back to him she almost missed his shy words, "are you sure after the initial pain I didn't hurt you?"

"No Zuko you didn't I really enjoyed it," she whispered softly turning away from him blushing at admitting to him that he was good in bed. At least she assumed he was good, but didn't really have anything but her fingers to compare him to and he was definitely better then that option.

It was like her words gave him confidence because the next thing she knew her head was turned towards him and his mouth was on hers. His kiss was just as passionate as she remembered and when he licked her lips begging her for entrance she quickly complied. He tasted like honey and smoke and she immediately started to use her tongue to explore his mouth starting a battle of dominance between them. Kissing him was like returning to the sea after having been lost in the desert and she was afraid she would never get enough of him.

Pressing herself closer to him she moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped her breast and he started to rub teasing circles over her nipple. Slipping her hands under his shirt she returned the torture and pleasure, and smirking into his mouth when he moaned at her actions. His moan though brought her crushing back down to reality and she tore her mouth away from him. She was afraid of how explosive a simple kiss had been and what it implied about her. The only man she had ever wanted in the way was Zuko, but she was unsure if it was just lust or something far more serious.

"I .. I .. I have to go," she said quickly fixing her shirt before she ran away from Zuko once more. She looked back once before she had left the office, but wasn't sure what the look on Zuko's face meant and she didn't really want to know. How had she ended up being so shattered by a kiss? That kiss had made her want things that she didn't feel she had the right to want. It made her want to try and have a real relationship with Zuko so that she could kiss him all the time like that.

If she had initiated that kiss she wouldn't have been so shocked, but Zuko had initiated it and she didn't understand why. Could he possibly feel the same burning lust for her that she felt for him, or did he feel something that she was afraid to let herself feel because it would change everything. No he had to have only kissed her because his emotions and lust had been running high after he had heard how much he had pleased her five years ago. It had nothing to do with any emotions other than lust and she was a fool to think that the case could be otherwise. There was no way after all she had done to him that Zuko had personal feelings for her that went beyond the friendship they had once shared and she wished to share again.

All they had to do was raise Kiriko together as a princess of the Fire Nation and if Zuko fell in love she would divorce him now that she knew they were married. She had no right to hope that their marriage might become real just because she lusted after Zuko. His friendship and being a father to Kiriko is all she could allow herself to want from him nothing else. Yet why did her heart feel so heavy when she thought of Zuko marrying another woman and having children with her? Why did she selfishly wish to keep Zuko for her and Kiriko only? What was wrong with her? Collapsing into her bed those thoughts whirled around her head as she cried herself to sleep, but she had no clue what she was truly crying over.

 _ **Authors note: I still do not own Avatar other Kiriko would be a real character and not an OC, and Legend of Korra would have never been made instead it would have been a true sequel about the original characters.**_

 _ **Thank you too all the Guests who have reviewed my story since I can't send you messages to thank you all. Please keep telling me how I am doing. I hope that the second flashback wasn't too explicit and going over the M rating. This is the first time I have actually tried to go into detail about that sort of thing. If you have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews and I will answer as long as it isn't a spoiler. Those who have actual accounts will get their questions answered with more detail because I don't want people to think the chapter is a lot longer then it is because I went into a lot of detail answering guest questions. Thank you again for all your support and I hope you liked this chapter and that it was realistic enough.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Fire Lady

Chapter 6: The Fire Lady

Someone knocking on her door woke her up the next morning startling her into almost falling off the bed. She was glad Kiriko was having a sleep over with Ursa and Azula because otherwise her daughter would be cranky all day. Her headache told her she had probably slept too long so with a groan she sat up planning on opening the door in a second. The man behind her door was too impatient though because next thing she knew Zuko had opened and then closed her door and was looking at her. By the way he was dressed she was certain he had just rolled out of bed too considering his shirt was wide open showing off his chest and he was wearing low hugging pajama pants. His hair was also mused since he had just gotten out of bed, but if anyone came into her room at that moment they would think they had been up to less innocent things.

"What do you want Zuko?" she asked him whispering because she was afraid of drawing attention to the Fire Lord being in her room. The logical part of her knew that once it got out that they were married and had been for five years that it wouldn't matter. However the part of her that had spent those five years thinking she was a fallen woman was making her nervous of him being found in her room. Heavens knows that the servants of the palace loved their gossip and always let new rumors fly after seeing the most innocent of things, seeing this would have them saying that they were in love.

"I just want to talk Katara," he told her his voice still husky with sleep although it was the same huskiness she remembered he had when he was aroused.

His tone of voice and state of dress were making Katara want to drag him into bed with her and spend the next five hours getting reacquainted in that way. A part of her was even disappointed that she had fallen asleep in her clothes last night wishing she could have been in sexy nightwear to make him want her just as much. Obviously the attraction was still burning as high as it had five years ago and even worse since that kiss last night. Most likely if she hadn't ran away from him they would already be doing what she was thinking about.

Yet she also knew that it was a bad idea to complicate things further by adding a more physical part to their relationship. It was best to ignore it for now and concentrate on gaining back Zuko's trust, and that couldn't happen when they were alone because she would constantly feel the need to jump him. Maybe after she convinces him to leave she could make it so she and him were never alone together again. Him being so close was making it hard for her to think properly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now Zuko," she told him her voice squeaky with terror. Not from fear of him, but fear of herself and her lack of control over her feelings. The darkening of Zuko's eyes though told her that he knew exactly why her voice was so high pitched.

Smirking at her Zuko came closer to her spot on the bed hovering over her, but not sitting down. Instead it was like he was caging her in, so that she couldn't run not that she would be able to run at that moment because her legs felt like jelly. If she had been standing Zuko would have known exactly how much his nearness was affecting her because she would have collapsed since her legs were no longer capable of holding her up. Knowing Zuko if that had happened he would have seen that she still wanted him and would have thrown caution to the wind and kissed her.

"What are you afraid of Katara? I don't bite, much," he said huskily his breath blowing across her lips teasing her. He was trying to challenge her so that she would kiss him first, but she wasn't going to give in. Not now when they have so much they have to work through and discuss especially with their friends. Who would end up thinking they had hid their feelings for them feelings that she still didn't understand, and if Zuko had deeper feelings for her then friendship and lust wouldn't he be more upset instead of wanting to kiss her again?

Her throat was dry from his nearness and she wished he would give her space. Him being so close to her made her heart race and she could feel butterbees buzzing in her stomach from nerves. No man except for Zuko had ever made her feel so nervous in his presence, but she told herself it didn't mean anything. Most girls would be nervous around a guy they had a one night stand with only to find out later that they had actually gotten married. Wouldn't they? It didn't have to mean that she felt something more than friendship and lust for Zuko, right?

Lying through her teeth she answered Zuko, "I'm not afraid of anything. I just thing considering your lapse of judgement yesterday that it would be better that we not be alone together after all despite our being married I had never meant to marry you. To me it was just an itch to scratch."

Instead of looking devastated and reprimanded like she had planned Zuko just got that look in his eyes that she remembered from when he was chasing them. The look that told her he loved the challenge and he would succeed. Seeing that look after she basically told him that she had only gone to him because he was the option at the time seemed to have flipped a switch. A switch that told her things were going to get more complicated when she had wanted to make everything less complicated.

"I don't believe you Katara, so why don't you prove I do nothing for you," he told her.

Without giving her a chance to digest and understand his words Zuko was laying on top of her with his lips pressed against hers. All it took was his tongue lightly licking her bottom lip and she gasped allowing him to deepen the kiss as he pressed himself closer to her making her feel how much she excited him. Knowing she could make the powerful Fire Lord feel this way had her kissing him back with just as much abandon forgetting that she hadn't wanted to complicate things. His lips were hot and the feelings he was igniting in her were just like fire and if it was possible even more intense then the first night they had been together.

Her hands were sliding over his chest and she was glad that there was no barrier to her wandering. Gasping for breath his lips left hers and he started pressing light feathery kisses to her neck making her moan from the sensations. Everything just felt so good and he made it feel even better when his lips latched tightly to the spot where her neck and shoulder met and he began to suck.

"Katara I'm..." a very familiar voice began to say bringing her to see that the door had been opened well she was distracted. Looking at them in complete anger was her older brother, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted at them making Zuko jump off of her and a blush to spread across her face and ears.

"Sokka I uh," she began like a little kid being caught sneaking a snack before supper. For a moment she ended up forgetting that there was nothing wrong with her making out with her husband even if Sokka didn't know Zuko was her husband. Instead she felt guilty forgetting that she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Glaring at her Sokka turned his eyes to Zuko and if it was possible to murder someone with the look in your eyes Zuko would be dead by now. "What were you doing to my baby sister?" he asked his voice deathly quiet making a shiver go down Katara's spine. She had never heard her brother use that tone of voice and it scared her. What if Sokka didn't accept the fact that she had married Zuko and wanted them to get a divorce? Could she live with her brother not accepting her accidental husband? Because she knew that no matter what she wouldn't hurt Zuko again by leaving him a second time even if it meant losing her close relationship with her brother. Then again that relationship was already on the brink of disaster from her secrets and not telling him about his niece.

Zuko never got a chance to answer though because her father was at the door laughing at them making Sokka turn betrayed eyes at him. Not that Katara could blame him she was a little upset that her father was laughing at them as well. Then again laughing was better than him hating Zuko and if he was laughing then he had to accept him. Maybe it was a good thing that he had taken Sokka off the warpath.

Her father's words though made her blush and want to hide away in the blankets, "trying for another child already? Guess you two do have a few years to make up on after all," his smirk made her want to throw an ice dagger at him. Her father knew exactly what he was doing and was revealing their secret to Sokka in the worse way possible. Her brother would now think she had lied when she had told him she wasn't married because they both knew her father wouldn't be calm about this if she wasn't married.

"Another child dad what are you talking about?" Sokka asked turning to look at him then looking back at her and Zuko. It seemed that well she had been gone her brother had grown a few more brain cells because a look of betrayal came onto his face as he looked at them. It was even worse than before since he now believed that both his sister and one of his closest friends had been lying to him.

"Zuko is Kiriko's father? I thought you said her father didn't know! Heck I thought you said you weren't married yet Zuko told us years ago that he got married the night we defeated Ozai, and he isn't the type to cheat Katara. How long have you two been lying to us?!"

Holding back the tears as she looked at her brother she tried to explain, "Sokka, no it isn't like that! I wasn't lying, well not intentionally anyway I never knew about the weird freaky blessing his family had, and that the act itself would end up with us married. Zuko only found out yesterday, and that was because of Kiriko. Not that I wasn't planning on telling him, but I really didn't know how I was going to do it. I was just so afraid of everything changing and everyone's reactions and I ran instead of facing it head on."

Taking a deep breath as she ended her rambling she looked at her brother afraid that he would hurt Zuko. She hated when Sokka was mad at her, but she deserved his anger. Instead of seeing just her brother's heartbroken face she also ended up seeing Aang's betrayed face, and oddly enough laughter on Toph's. If Katara had been further along when she left the palace she would have ended up wondering if Toph had already known, then again it could very well be that Toph knew Katara had gone to Zuko. Who knew where Toph had been when she went to Zuko and since Toph could feel the vibrations it wouldn't really surprise her if Toph had 'seen' her go into Zuko's room that night.

"If you loved Zuko why didn't you just tell me Katara, I would have understood," Aang said looking at her with such a pained expression that she wished that the earth would swallow her up. Hurting Aang in all his naivety had been the last thing she wanted to do, heck she was still surprised that Zuko wasn't angrier at her. Then again he could just be trying to seduce her for revenge, although she really didn't think that Zuko would do something like that to her.

"It's not that... I don't... Ugh what I'm trying to say is," Katara kept trying to put how she wasn't in love with Zuko. Or rather she didn't think that she was in love with Zuko which made this situation ten times worse. Plus she still had to tell them that Zuko truly hadn't known that she was his wife until Kiriko had decided to tell him that he was her father.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner before he took over gently squeezing down which oddly enough calmed her slightly. "What Katara is trying to say is that she didn't know until yesterday that we were married and I didn't know she was my wife either. She believed that Kiriko was born out of wedlock and had left to avoid forcing me into marriage not knowing that we already had been married through a blessing on my family. The same blessing that makes any child of our blood holds the same birthmark to prove they are a member of this family."

"Good then Zuko that means you can finally get the council off my back by introducing them to their Fire Lady. Oh we have much to do nephew and not much time to do it. A ball to introduce the Fire Lady and heir to the throne has to happen quickly," Iroh's voice said he was also standing at the doorway behind everyone else. When he arrived Katara had no idea, but she could see a teasing grin on his face.

Katara hadn't even really thought about what it meant to be Fire Lady everything she would have to learn, but at least she had Ursa with her. She was afraid however of starting a true relationship with Zuko because she knew marriages that were blessed could not be abandoned, Ursa informed her of this last night before taking Kiriko, meaning she and Zuko were married until one of them died. Now that she knew she was the Fire Lady she couldn't hide any longer and it was time for her to start doing her job, even if she had unknowingly been helping her people since she left.

Everyone still looked like they didn't quite know how to take the news that two of their close friends were married and already had an almost five year old daughter. Yet Sokka no longer looked like he wanted to kill Zuko, and Aang didn't seem to hold such a strong look of betrayal. She knew however that it would take her older brother and her friend a long time to forgive her for her lies. She was actually surprised that Zuko seemed to want to make their relationship into a real one instead of focusing on the anger he must have felt when he learned she had kept their daughter from him.

```Line Break```

Hours later after everyone had left not sticking around for further information Katara was panicking. When Iroh had mentioned that she needed to be introduced to the council Katara had thought that she would at least have a few days to prepare and learn more about the customs of the Fire Nation. She hadn't thought that she would be pulled away by Ursa and Azula to be dressed into clothing that signified her position in the Fire Nation. Even putting in the hair piece that told anyone who saw it that she was the Lady of their Nation, and they spent the time telling her a small amount of information that should hopefully help her face the council.

She was worried that the council wouldn't accept her since she was born in the Water Tribes then again they might see it as a good thing showing that the Fire Nation was willing to change. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the one who had gone to him in the first place and if she didn't know Zuko would never do such a thing, she might have believed he had orchestrated it this way. Yet she knew Zuko had too much honor for this sort of thing which quelled some of her nerves, but not all.

Even Kiriko was getting ready so the council could be introduced to the heir. Zuko having made a story up to tell them saying that it was because of the unease around the Fire Nation at that time Katara couldn't formally announce the birth of the heir. Only their friends and family knew the truth behind the reason that the Fire Lady had not been around until now, and Zuko had sworn to her that it was staying this way. Her daughter looked gorgeous in her clothes wearing the old hair piece that Katara had seen on Zuko so many times when they were younger. She had to force herself not to cry when she finally saw her daughter ready to take her proper place in her nation.

"It's time to go Katara," a nervous looking Zuko told her coming into the room. He held his hand out for her to take his other one already holding onto Kiriko tightly. He truly was a good father even if he had only just learned about his daughter Katara could see just how much he loved her.

Swallowing tightly Katara felt if she tried to talk she would just puke, so she wordlessly took his hand trying to ignore the shocks that went up her spine as his hand encased her own. Putting on a mask worthy of the Fire Lady that she now was Katara acted like she wasn't a quivering mess of nerves inside. Instead she held her head up high and walked down the hallways with Zuko ignoring the gazes they were getting from the servants, as they walked through the halls of their Palace as a family to meet with the council. Only Zuko could tell just how nervous she was and he was rubbing soothing circles on her hand slowly making her give him a bright smile. She just didn't understand why he was so understanding with her when she had done so much that he should be furious about.

By the time they reached the rooms of the Council Katara was fairly certain that the gossip of a woman dressed as the Fire Lady and a young girl were travelling with the Fire Lord. The doors of the room were wide open inviting them in, but no one was waiting for them instead sitting in their spots with three cushions at the front of the room reserved for them. It was the Council's only sign that they had heard the rumors already.

"Honored Council it is my pleasure to finally introduce you to our Fire Lady, Master Water Bender Katara once Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and my wife of five years. I would also like you introduce to you the Heiress of the crown Kiriko Crown Princess of the Fire Nation." It was the first time Katara had heard Zuko speaking so formally. He didn't offer any explanations about where they had been only here for the moment to announce their existence, since it wasn't really Kiriko's place to hear what they would say. Not to mention the fact that their daughter might end up ruining their cover story if she was around when they gave it.

The council bowed down deeply to Katara and Kiriko not voicing whether they were displeased or not. Instead one spoke for them all, "we of the Council are pleased to find that you were not lying about having been married my lord. It is good to know that the crown of the nation will be passed on if anything happens to you, that is all the council has ever wished."

After that Kiriko and Katara were introduced to each council member who each expressed their pleasure at finally meeting their Fire Lady and Crown Princess, not that they knew the second one even existed. Some of the council members even had the nerve to suggest to Katara that now that she was back in the Fire Nation that she and Zuko should be trying for another child. She wasn't sure whether to blush with anger or embarrassment at that, and was only glad that she was able to keep her mask up.

Finally Katara was able to leave before she would have lost her temper at some of their suggestions. She was just glad that Zuko hadn't heard them suggesting that Katara and he have a second child, although she was fairly certain he wouldn't mind trying for another one. Not after how he had acted towards her this morning she really did have to figure out if Zuko was only attracted to her or if he felt more for her. Katara also had to figure out what exactly her own feelings for Zuko were before they could go on. Either way they had to stay married but whether it would be a marriage as friends or a true marriage she still had no idea which option they would choose.


End file.
